


Thoughtless

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Series: Mac/Renny [6]
Category: Dark Visions - L. J. Smith
Genre: Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Psychic Energy Sharing, Semi-Cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-28
Updated: 2003-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the pilot study is abandoned, Mac and Renny take some time out to play together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughtless

**Author's Note:**

> At the point the story takes place, Jackal Mac's already well into his Crystal-induced insanity, and Renny's starting to fall along with him. Explicit male/male, language, knifeplay, bloodplay, psychic energy sharing, semi-cannibalism

There's nothing like the feeling of blood sliding down his neck. Familiar and fresh, like that after-shower feeling of water dripping off wet hair, and yet hotter, wetter than water can ever feel. And sticky, growing thick and slow as it continues down until it feels like fingers across skin.

Renny had told Mac not to cut where it would be visible. His back, his chest, his legs, his dick... Anywhere he could hide it until the marks were pale-pink and easier to explain. Mac always found a way, though, to get exactly what he wanted, and he wanted to be able to feel his work without the hindrance of clothes--to just touch Renny and READ where he'd been.

Renny's palms were slick with sweat. He bent his fingers, digging into the rough paint on the wall, trying to keep from sliding down to the floor. His legs were wide open and locked, but he could barely feel them anymore. He could only feel Mac's breath on the back of his neck, his hand gripping a fistful of hair, the sharp edge of the knife against his skin.

Another long, sweeping line of blood across the back of Renny's skull, and Renny moaned low in his throat, his spine moving under the wave of sensation. Mac growled in response, "Don't move." His fingers pulled on the hair captured in his fist, bending Renny's head back for a moment and then smashing his forehead into the wall. Renny could feel the pressure cracking against the bridge of his nose, an almost audible sound as Mac ground his face into the graffitied wall until he whimpered and just stopped moving completely. All he could smell was the blood, his lips feeling too warm and wet.

Jackal Mac leaned over Renny, his longer body fitting perfect around Renny. His hand slowly uncurled from Renny's hair, untangling from the dark strands to move across the design he had carved back there. Torn out, broken and cut strands of hair tickled down his shoulders, but there was more than enough left to cover up the scars. Mac prodded at the cuts already scabbed over, his jagged nails tearing away the dried blood so he could run his fingers over the smooth, wet line. He pushed at the cut, driving his fingers in, scratching the cut wider as he tried to reach inside. It was never deep enough, never wide enough to satisfy Mac.

Even though Mac carefully traced every line, marking and remarking his tattoo, Renny couldn't tell what it was. He might never know the design until that day when Mac will hold him down and tear away all his hair and show him. Renny shivered at the thought of being as bare as Mac looked now with his shaved head, to look as torn and marked and bruised as he really was. To no longer be able to hide any of this--to no longer WANT to.

He wasn't that far yet. Not yet.

Mac's lips against his spine were a shock of ice, an arc of electricity as he reached towards that special spot. His lips slid through the blood, moving and whispering something into Renny's skin that he couldn't quite understand. With a long sweep of his rough tongue, Mac latched his mouth around the shallow in Renny's neck where skull met spine.

There was that familiar pulling--first, lips against skin, and then it was something deeper. Energy pulling at energy, calling to energy, crying for energy. It was like being broken apart, his soul escaping through that small place between Mac's teeth to be swallowed whole. Renny wanted to scream, but the sound came out at a strangled, cut-off moan as his body seized and shivered with his sudden, intense orgasm.

The pulling stopped, and it was just Mac's tongue wide and rough against his neck, the metal bolt a smooth contrast. He took his time cleaning Renny's skin, as diligent as a great cat. Long, lingering swipes. Small sucking kisses. Flickering licks.

Renny felt the weakness deep down in his bones. He gasped, open mouthed, but couldn't seem to be able to find the rhythm of his breath. Every muscle shook from exhaustion, and Renny wanted nothing more than to be released, to fall to the ground and sleep until morning.

But Mac wasn't finished with him yet. Still holding the knife in his left hand, Mac reached under Renny's arms, picking him up off the wall and spinning him around. Renny's limbs felt numb, and he twirled like a rag doll in Mac's hands, falling limply where was thrown. The back of his head hit the wall, making the new scars flame and bleed.

Mac lifted Renny until he was eyelevel, his fingers leaving scratches as he scrambled to lift Renny's legs around his waist. Renny could hardly move to help him, so he just rested weakly against the wall, letting the stronger man position him as he wished. There was a flash of pain, a burning deep inside, and then Mac's fingers were rubbing up and down his ass, reaching down to feel where his cock disappeared inside Renny's body. With every breath, he could feel the shift of heat and pressure inside, a shimmer of pain when he tried to squeeze his legs around Mac's back. The rough wall scratched across his shoulders and back, sliding a little with the sweat and blood and saliva coating his skin.

Mac didn't try to fuck Renny; he simply held him pinned there, his bodyweight and hard cock holding him against the wall. His breath was quick and hot against the side of Renny's neck, and the knife was wet against his side. When Mac finally leaned back enough to let Renny see his face, his mouth was ringed with blood. It dripped over his chin, painting the lower half of his face red-orange. It made his eyes look unnaturally bright in the darkness, almost shining with green-gold light. He looked starving.

Renny closed his eyes when Mac brought the edge of the knife to the base of his throat. He played there, scratching lightly, running the blade through the sweat still clinging to Renny's skin. The tip spun, digging a shallow hole before it pressed into the edge of bone. Mac pressed hard, tearing deep into the thin skin over Renny's clavicle, following the curving bone up to his shoulder.

Renny turned his face toward the knife, wanting to dip his head and lick at the curtain of blood that followed, but Mac was already there, his tongue and lips tracing the marks. Instead, Renny nuzzled against Mac's ear, lifting his shoulder up to his mouth, encouraging him to do more.

The knife traced a light line down the meat of Renny's arm before sliding off so that Mac could run the back of his knuckles across the sharp lines of his ribs. Renny brought his hand up to the back of Mac's head, idly tracing the scruff of newly shorn hair as he opened himself to the knife. Mac's thumb pressed hard as he traced a rib, then the knife followed, cutting quick, cutting deep, cutting a short line just inside the shallow between bones. Renny tensed just a little, feeling the burn as his muscles tried to close around the solid flesh still deeply imbedded in his ass. Mac shivered, his teeth glancing across the deep cut on Renny's shoulder.

Mac cut again, and again, and again, keeping the rhythm elusive enough to make Renny tense and squeeze around his erection with every mark. Every time Renny breathed, he could feel the cuts open and weep. He took long, deep breaths, until he was becoming dizzy and light-headed with trying to draw out the sensations. Mac was covered with sweat, his skin shivering and jumping even though his hand remained steady in its work. One cut intersected another, and Renny couldn't stop his hips from twisting, his throat humming with the pleasure.

Mac growled, the sound deep and dangerous, muffled against Renny's shoulder. The soft lips that had been sucking around the wound pulled back, and teeth as sharp as that blade dug into the torn flesh, gnawing and ripping. Renny didn't have a moment to brace himself as those slim hips slammed against him, driving hard as Mac snarled, his head snapping back and forth as he tore Renny apart.

The wall suddenly disappeared from Renny's back. For a moment he was in mid-air, held only by the teeth at his chest, the cock in his ass, and then he hit the floor heavily, his head bouncing off the carpet at an odd angle. He whimpered as the impact pushed Mac deep inside him, then it was too much for them both. Renny heard Mac's whine of orgasm just as he finally gave in to unconsciousness.

Not too much time passed before Renny opened his eyes again, though he wasn't exactly sure he was completely conscious yet. His head felt stiff and sore, and it hurt to even think. He couldn't quite make his eyes focus, wondering briefly what had happened to his glasses. He tried to move, but he couldn't even lift his head to look at the heavy weight on his chest. Everything hurt, exhausted and satisfied.

Jagged nails, bitten almost to the quick, ran along the edge of the long wound, from his shoulder to his chest. Renny's skin shivered, and he felt that distant hunger rise up in him again, much too soon. It never seemed to go completely away these days. Lips rubbed along the inside of the gash, and Renny shuddered. His hips moved, and he gasped at the feel of Mac's still solid erection rubbing inside his sore flesh.

"I'm starving," Mac said, and his fingers stroked Renny's spent penis, trying to urge it back to life.

And even though Renny wanted nothing more than to fall back to sleep, he, too, was starving. The knife pressed into his other collar bone, the tip just grazing the start of the first wound. Mac had switched hands.

"Do it," Renny begged, and then he went incoherent as the knife began to carve into him again.


End file.
